


You're my everything

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Humans (TV), Merlin (TV), Real Person Fiction, iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: The cast of Merlin are on their last seasons. What happens when they realize just how much they're going to miss one another and why that is? Heavy smut at times but smut will not be crucial to the story. No cheating, all set ships.





	

"COLS!"  
Colin groaned as he was awoken from a nap, he glanced down at this week's script he'd been meant to be learning and sighed for a moment before rolling off his bed, planting his feet on the carpet and heading to the door. He knew that voice. Oddly he loved that voice, more than any other. He figured it was probably after hearing it so much and for so long now, almost every day. It was probably just nothing.

"Yes Bradley.. you yelled?" He muttered in his thick Irish accent after pulling the door open and giving his friend the 'you just disturbed my napping time so this better be good' look.

".. Come and see this!" The blonde grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his room and down the corridor to his own. God damn it. Colin had barely slept the previous night because of shooting and now he was getting even less. 

Soon he was in Bradley's bedroom, quite clean, that was odd considering the mess in Arthur's. He shrugged for a moment before glancing at him. Bradley was looking at him really weirdly and Colin could feel his own heart trying to jump out of his chest. They were still holding hands.. goosebumps were appearing, Colin could barely breathe now and Bradley was coming closer to him, closer, closer, lips almost...

BANG BANG BANG!

"BRADLEY JAMES, YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Came the familiar yell of Angel coulby. Colin laughed, raising an eyebrow at Bradley who looked like he'd just been completely and utterly cock blocked. Pulling the door open Colin glanced at what she was holding in her hand, the sign he and Bradley had placed that morning saying 'Je suis Loser.' Giving her an apologetic hug he watched her go before laughing and turning back to the other man.

".. So what did you want to show me then?"

Pulling him into the bathroom Bradley handed him a video camera. 

"Just press record, the public need to see their King in action."

Colin rolled his eyes, a laugh coming from his lips but nodded and did as asked. Glancing down he noticed something, there was a spider in the bath tub. Frowning for a moment he moved slightly back, tossing Bradley a container from the side with the other hand.

".. When you zoom in on it like that..it looks .."

"Pretty big." They both said together, Colin having to fight the urge to tell Bradley it wasn't the only thing that was pretty big. 

"We haven't got much time cause the battery but I'm about to um.. trap this spider cause it's just sat in my bath-tub. It may not look that big from there but it's massive.." Bradley spoke to the camera, getting ready to go into action. "So let's see if this works." He tried. Faster than he thought he would be. He groaned and tried again, managing to capture the spider and took him outside, throwing him gently out of the container to safety. 

"And once again the balance is restored to nature." 

That made Bradley laugh, he had such an amazing laugh Colin thought. 

"What does that even mean?"

"I have no idea." 

Then they both laughed this time and headed back inside to go over lines for the next day's episode. 


End file.
